Blade
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Tuan, sadarkah Anda? Bahwa kekaguman yang berlebihan itu dapat mengakibatkan Anda jatuh ke lubang yang Anda gali sendiri. Dan itu sudah Anda lakukan sejak Anda mengagungkan kekuatan dari benda kecil bernama Hougyoku. BVF April. Mind to RnR?


Untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival 2 April : Hysteria Preamble. Pertemuan. Cha tertarik untuk buat tentang Kyouka Suigetsu yang bertemu dengan Aizen. Inner world Aizen lah yang menjadi 'pintu' pembukaan untuk mereka berdua.

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p>Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding (—Sōsuke Aizen)<p>

* * *

><p>Tuan, tahukah Anda?<p>

Saya merasa kesepian dan sendirian. Saya merasa tidak berguna dan tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah yang selalu Anda bawa kemanapun Anda pergi.

Tuan, sadarkah Anda?

Bahwa kekaguman yang berlebihan itu dapat mengakibatkan Anda jatuh ke lubang dalam yang Anda gali sendiri. Dan itu sudah Anda lakukan sejak Anda mengagungkan kekuatan dari benda kecil bernama Hougyoku.

Tuan, percayakah Anda?

Kalau saya bilang Tuan mengingkari perasaan dalam diri sendiri. Perasaan kesepian karena tidak ada lawan sepadan untuk Anda. Perasaan bingung karena tidak ada orang yang lebih licik dari Anda.

Dan saya tahu, Tuan, karena tidak menemukan, Anda menjadi seorang pengharap. Saya tahu, tapi saya hanya ingin Tuan menyadarinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**-Blade-  
>[Serpihanku hancur bersama hatimu]<br>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Friendship/Angst  
>Pairing(s) : -<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, all of this story is Kyouka Suigetsu's POV  
>Summary : Tuan, sadarkah Anda? Bahwa kekaguman yang berlebihan itu dapat mengakibatkan Anda jatuh ke lubang yang Anda gali sendiri. Dan itu sudah Anda lakukan sejak Anda mengagungkan kekuatan dari benda kecil bernama Hougyoku.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Tuan, hari ini adalah hari pertama kita bertemu. Di usia belia, Anda berhasil menaklukan dan mengendalikan saya—yang notabene—adalah kekuatan Anda. Hari ini, di inner world Anda yang berupa hutan asri dan menenangkan. Hutan musim gugur yang begitu temaram, Tuan, dimana daun-daun berguguran, jatuh pelan menuju tanah.

Inner world Anda indah, Tuan. Dan disinilah kita pertama kali bertemu. Di bawah pohon Maple, saya tersenyum menyambut Anda dengan riang. Usia kita sama, Tuan, karena itulah, saya yakin bahwa saya dan Anda cepat akrab.

"S-siapa… kau?"

Tuan, saya sakit hati sekali loh, waktu Anda menuding saya dengan jari telunjuk di pertemuan pertama Anda dengan saya. Sepertinya orang lain pun akan merasakan apa yang saya rasakan jika Anda berbuat demikian kepada mereka.

"Kyouka Suigetsu. Anda?"

"Aizen. Sousuke Aizen."

"Tuan Sousuke, saya adalah zanpakuto Anda. Anda berhak memberikan perintah apapun pada saya—karena Anda telah menaklukan saya."

"Menaklukan? B-bagaimana bisa?"

Saya tersenyum pada Anda, Tuan. Itu senyuman terbaik yang pernah saya tunjukkan pada seseorang. Bukankah dengan begitu saya jadi terlihat tampan dan mena—ehm, maaf, saya harus profesional. Untung saja Anda tidak bisa membaca pikiran saya. Saya lega.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Tuan."

Anda terdiam, lalu berpikir. Anda sungguh tampak lucu dan kekanakan sekali saat melakukan itu, Tuan.

"Hei, Kyouka."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan'? Rasanya terlalu formal."

"Kalau yang itu permintaan Anda, boleh saya tolak, Tuan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kedengarannya tidak sopan."

Lalu Anda tertawa mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari mulut saya. Begitu terbahaknya, hingga air mata keluar dari kedua sudut mata Anda. Saya hanya bisa menatap Anda bingung, menahan nafas selama beberapa detik. Oh baiklah, ternyata Tuan sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasannya—Anda tertawa sendiri.

"Dasar anak yang kaku," ucap Anda.

Senyum melengkung lagi di bibir saya. Anda humoris dan menyenangkan, Tuan. Mulai detik ini, saya akan mengabdi pada Anda, Tuan Sousuke Aizen.

Satu janji terucap dalam hati saya ketika daun kecokelatan dari pohon Maple meluncur dengan amat sangat anggun menuju ke tanah. Tuan, saya ingin bilang sekali lagi, bahkan kalau perlu, berkali-kali.

Inner world Anda sangat indah.

* * *

><p>"Kyouka! Kyouka!"<p>

Anda sudah remaja saat ini, Tuan. Anda lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan dari Shino Academy—tempat para shinigami bersekolah. Anda diterima sebagai kursi ke lima di divisi lima Gotei Tiga Belas, sungguh saya bangga menjadi zanpakuto Anda, Tuan.

"Ya, Tuan?"

Saya tengah duduk di bawah pohon Maple saat Anda tiba di inner world Anda, lalu berlari kecil untuk menghampiri saya. Tuan, usia Anda sudah memasuki remaja, tapi Anda masih tampak kekanak-kanakan sekali, ya? Oh, maaf, Tuan, untung Anda tidak bisa membaca pikiran saya.

"Katakan padaku, apa tipe kekuatanmu sebenarnya?"

"Maaf, Tuan?"

"Ukitake-taichou bilang, kalau kau mau memberi tahu kekuatanmu, aku akan jadi lebih kuat."

"Kekuatan saya yang sebenarnya?"

Dan Anda mengangguk dengan pasti, Tuan. Mata cokelat Anda menunjukkan keseriusan yang amat dalam. Saya pun tersenyum, lalu bangkit dari tempat saya duduk dan menatap Anda balik. Maaf kalau saya tidak sopan, Tuan. Namun rasanya, jika memberi tahu dengan mudah, saya akan kehilangan harga diri sebagai zanpakuto.

"Bisakah Anda temukan sendiri, Tuan?"

Anda menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan memaksa Anda untuk menemukannya sendiri."

Anda menatap saya bingung. Aduh, Tuan, Anda lucu sekali kalau sedang bingung seperti itu, tahu? Tolong jangan membuat hati saya goyah dengan tatapan itu, Tuan.

Ini latihan pertama Anda dengan saya, Tuan. Setelah sekian lama, bahkan hingga Anda lulus dari akademi, belum pernah sekalipun saya dan Anda berlatih bersama, Tuan. Saya melangkah cepat—bershunpo—ke belakang tubuh Anda, lalu mengarahkan zanpakuto ke punggung Anda.

TRAANG!

Ap—? Itu reaksi tidak terduga, Tuan. Anda cepat sekali menahan serangan saya, kemudian berbalik dan menyerang saya. Sayangnya tidak semudah itu, Tuan, saya bukan zanpakuto yang mudah diserang.

"Kena!"

"Benarkah itu, Tuan?"

Saya kembali duduk di bawah pohon Maple, dengan tatapan tenang. Sementara Anda begitu terkejut hingga mungkin bola mata Anda hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kyouka?"

"Anda yakin, ini saya?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?"

"Tusuk saya kalau begitu."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Lakukan saja, Tuan."

Anda menelan ludah, lalu dengan ragu-ragu melangkah maju dan menusukkan zanpakuto di tangan Anda menuju ke dada saya. Tertusuk. Anda panik begitu melihat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir saya—iris cokelat Anda membulat.

Tapi Anda salah, Tuan, saya masih bugar dibelakang Anda, kok, berdiri tenang sambil menunggu Anda menyadarinya. Tidak lama, hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik. Ah, Tuan Sousuke Aizen, Anda pandai merasakan kehadiran saya.

"K-Kyouka?"

"Ya. Anda sudah tahu?"

"Ilusi."

Untuk Anda seorang, Tuan, saya tidak akan menyesal untuk menjual murah senyum menawan saya.

"Hei Kyouka, dengan begini, apa aku akan bertambah kuat?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Anda sudah ditakdirkan kuat sejak lahir."

"Benarkah?" Anda bertanya dengan mata berbinar, membuat saya tambah gemas pada Anda, Tuan.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, kita jadi kuat bersama ya, Kyouka!"

Anda mengulurkan tangan pada saya dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar. Saya tertegun sesaat, lalu menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyum juga. Tuan, jujur saja, idola seterkenal Justin Bieber pun pasti akan bertekuk lutut di hadapan Anda jika melihat senyum lugu di wajah Anda itu.

Anda sangat menawan, Tuan.

* * *

><p>"Kyouka Suigetsu."<p>

Entah sudah berapa lama berlalu, Tuan, intensitas Anda berkunjung ke inner world semakin berkurang. Dan saya sadar, Anda telah memasuki usia dewasa saat ini, Tuan. Mata cokelat Anda sudah terbingkai indah dengan kacamata minus berbingkai hitam. Di mata saya, Anda mungkin adalah salah satu ciptaan Kami-sama yang paling sempurna, Tuan. Dianugerahi rambut cokelat, senada dengan iris Anda, wajah tirus nan menawan, dan senyum yang menenangkan. Bahkan jika saya adalah seorang perempuan, saya akan jatuh cin—baik, saya kembali bicara aneh.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Hougyoku."

"Hougyoku?"

"Untuk membuatku bertambah kuat, Kyouka."

Tatapan mata Anda terlihat senang dan... ap—tidak mungkin! Licik? Demi Kami-sama, Tuan Sousuke Aizen, apa yang Anda rencanakan sebenarnya? Anda baru saja diangkat menjadi seorang fukutaichou divisi lima, dan saya harap Anda tidak gegabah.

"Taichou baru itu yang menemukannya."

Obsesi Anda adalah terus bertambah kuat dan menjadi penguasa, Tuan, saya tidak lupa akan hal yang Anda ucapkan sekian tahun lalu. Anda ingin bertambah kuat dan menjadi tidak terkalahkan. Apakah Anda lupa, Tuan?

"Kisuke Urahara?" saya bertanya pada Anda.

"Ya."

Lalu Anda tersenyum licik lagi. Bahkan saya—yang notabene—paling mengenal Anda tidak dapat mengerti jalan pikiran Anda lagi, Tuan. Saya mengehela nafas berat ketika satu pohon di hutan asri Anda mengering dengan cepat. Anda tahu itu pohon yang ke berapa, Tuan? Itu yang ke tujuh selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Hutan di inner world Anda tidak lagi asri, Tuan. Banyak pohon-pohon yang mengering, membuat inner world Anda sangat mencekam dan menakutkan. Anda berubah. Tidak ada lagi senyum lucu itu, tidak ada lagi pandangan penuh ingin tahu, dan tidak pula senyum polos nan menawan. Dan tentang obsesi, Anda tentu tidak ingat, bukan?

Bahwa Anda ingin menjadi kuat bersama saya.

"Kyouka Suigetsu, apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Apapun, Tuan."

"Saat aku mempertunjukkan kekuatanku di hadapan semua shinigami, tipu mereka."

"Maaf, Tuan?"

"Tipu mereka dengan hipnotis sempurnamu."

Tuan, saya sedih. Permintaan Anda membuat saya merasa harus menjual harga diri saya untuk Anda dan menjadi—tidak lebih dari—seonggok sampah yang bisa Anda peralat kapan saja. Semua karena obsesi Anda, Tuan.

Anda mulai lupa tentang saya.

* * *

><p>Saya memandang frustasi ke arah pohon yang telah mengering di inner world Anda, Tuan. Entah sudah pohon yang ke berapa, namun hampir menghabiskan seluruh pohon di inner world Anda. Tahukah Anda, Tuan? Inner world Anda sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dari tempat Anda berpijak sebagai penguasa kini—Hueco Mundo.<p>

Saya tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengembalikan hutan asri di inner world Anda menjadi seperti semula, Tuan. Di inner world Anda kini sudah tidak nyaman, mencekam, dan menakutkan bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini. Pohon-pohon mengering dan menghitam, tanah pun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi pasir. Langit juga tak kalah kelam.

Tuan, saya takut.

Mungkin Anda akan mencibir dan memaki saya kalau saya berkata jujur tentang apa yang saya rasakan. Tapi Anda tidak akan pernah tahu kan, Tuan? Soalnya Anda tidak pernah lagi menampakkan wajah menawan Anda di sini.

Kenapa, Tuan? Apa Anda lupa pada saya? Apa kini eksistensi saya terlupakan karena adanya hougyoku yang selalu Anda timang-timang setiap hari? Tuan, Anda terlalu mengagung-agungkan kekuatan hougyoku—yang merupakan—ciptaan orang lain itu. Lupakah Anda pada saya, kekuatan Anda sendiri?

Kenapa, Tuan? Padahal saya selalu ada di samping Tuan, tergantung rapi di pinggul Anda, siap digunakan kapan pun. Tapi Anda lebih percaya pada hougyoku. Tuan, apakah Anda tidak dapat mendengar jeritan frustasi saya?

Saya tidak mau lagi menjadi pembohong dan hanya memamerkan kekuatan di hadapan sekutu Anda. Saya tidak mau lagi menjual harga diri saya sebagai zanpakuto dengan berbohong. Saya juga tidak mau lagi menjadi seonggok sampah tidak berguna yang hanya diam, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sayangnya hati dan tekad saya telah terikat janji dengan Anda, Tuan, dan saya adalah zanpakuto yang pantang mengingkari janjinya. Sayangnya juga, saya sudah terlanjur menggantungkan diri saya pada Anda, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa hidup tanpa Anda.

Saya... kesepian, Tuan.

Saya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, kapan akan mati bosan di inner world Anda yang mencekam ini. Saya hanya tinggal menunggu saat dimana Anda akan benar-benar melupakan saya, tidak mengelu-elukan nama saya lagi, dan tidak membanggakan kekuatan saya lagi.

"Menurutmu kapan aku tidak menggunakan Kyouka Suigetsu-ku?"

Kyouka Suigetsu-ku? Tuan, Anda sungguh sangat egois. Kata-kata itu membuat saya merasa senang sekaligus kecewa. Senang karena Anda dengan lantangnya mengklaim saya sebagai 'milik' Anda, dan kecewa karena Anda kini memandang saya sebagai alat, bukan teman yang ingin Anda ajak untuk menjadi kuat bersama.

Tuan, apakah Anda mendengar tangisan saya?

Tangisan yang tersamarkan oleh darah, Tuan. Air mata saya menetes bersamaan dengan darah mereka. Shinji Hirako, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyouraku, dan Soi Fon. Darah 'mantan teman' Anda bersatu dengan air mata saya dan menetes pelan menuju ke atas beton dingin—kepingan dari gedung-gedung yang hancur.

Anda benar-benar tidak mendengarnya, Tuan?

Saya menjerit minta ampun dan ingin menghentikan semuanya, Tuan. Saya bukannya tidak kuat, hanya saja saya sudah tidak mampu lagi digunakan untuk bertarung, Tuan. Reiatsu Anda dan hogyouku perlahan seperti mencekik saya, mencabik tubuh saya perlahan-lahan.

Tuan, ini menyakitkan.

Apa Tuan tidak bisa mendengarnya? Lolongan saya yang begitu putus asa karena Anda terus menyakiti saya ketika melakukan hollowfikasi menggunakan hougyoku. Tuan, kenapa? Kenapa Anda sepertinya lebih sayang kepada benda kecil bernama hougyoku itu? Padahal saya lah yang selalu ada disamping Anda! Tuan, percayalah, Anda kini tengah menggali lubang kematian Anda sendiri secara perlahan. Anda tidak akan bisa menjadi dewa jika terus-terusan membunuh setiap orang yang—dulunya—menaruh respek pada Anda.

Kenapa, Tuan? Apa bagi Anda saya juga termasuk bidak catur yang bisa Anda mainkan kapan saja? Lalu jika terdesak, Anda tinggal mendepak saya keluar dari arena tanpa perasaan bersalah? Tuan, lihat saya! Pandang saya! Saya tidak sanggup lagi bersama Anda, Tuan.

"Kenapa? Tidak mungkin aku kalah pada manusia biasa!"

Bisa, Tuan. Anda telah termakan keangkuhan dan kesombongan, itulah yang menjadi alasan Anda kalah. Dulu Anda pun sebenarnya sama seperti pemuda berambut oranye itu, Tuan. Anda penuh semangat, berkeinginan kuat, dan begitu percaya diri. Sayangnya, akal sehat Anda telah tercuci dan dikotori oleh obsesi Anda sendiri, Tuan. Anda tidak dapat membedakan lagi yang baik dan yang buruk, yang penting tujuan Anda tercapai. Titik.

"Lihat! Lihat ini! Hougyoku telah memutuskan, aku tidak memerlukan zanpakuto lagi!"

Zanpakuto? Begitu, Tuan? Begitu cara Anda memandang saya yang perlahan-lahan hancur? Apa itu salam perpisahan dari Anda, Tuan? Apa tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk kita berjalan bersama, jadi kuat bersama?

Trak tring tring.

Kini serpihan saya yang mulai jatuh ke atas batu yang dingin, Tuan. Tanpa ada ratapan dari Anda—yang begitu saya harapkan. Tanpa ada tangis atau pun ucapan 'selamat tinggal' dari Anda. Ternyata, saya pun sama seperti Anda, Tuan, tidak lebih dari seorang pengharap.

Tapi, Tuan, ketahuilah, saya tidak pernah menyesal pernah menjadi zanpakuto Anda. Saya malah sangat bahagia karenanya. Walau Anda adalah seorang yang angkuh dan licik, saya tetap tidak menyesal. Karena saya kenal Tuan Sousuke Aizen yang dulu. Tuan yang periang, Tuan yang ingin sekali menjadi kuat, dan Tuan yang selalu ingin tahu.

Tapi, tahukah Tuan? Semakin kita mengetahui sesuatu, semakin dekat kita dengan kematian. Karena yang terakhir kita ketahui adalah kematian itu sendiri. Seperti saya ini, Tuan, setelah mengetahui semua tentang Anda, saya berakhir menjadi serpihan yang tidak Anda pedulikan. Ironis ya, Tuan?

Dan serpihan saya hancur bersama dengan hati saya, Tuan.

Selamat tinggal, Tuan Sousuke Aizen. Selamat tinggal... semoga kita bertemu lagi, entah kapan dan dimana. Semoga saja.

**.**

**.**

**~ おわり ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Living creatures are strange. They are made in such a way that they can actualize only what their minuscule minds wish for. (—Sōsuke Aizen)<p>

* * *

><p>#curhat : Percayalah, tadinya Cha nggak mau buat fic model begini, sungguh. Kayak curahan hati Cha dibandingkan suara hati si Kyouka, ya? Yah, lagian om Kubo jahat, sih, masa tokoh antagonis tampan nan menawan gitu? Ini efek samping juga dari dengerin lagu mellow. ==''a<p>

Wanna join Bleach Vivariation Festival 2? Come join us on FB group! Or follow our Twitter bleachvivafest. Viva heterogenism! :)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
